Si nos quedara poco tiempo
by isakristen
Summary: El matrimonio del empresario Edward Cullen está a punto de derrumbarse. Sin embargo, una revelación, ¿podrá evitarlo?


*** Nombre del Os:** Si nos quedara poco tiempo

*** Nombre de la autora:** Isakristen.

*** Nombre de la Beta:** ManuePeralta.

*** Categoría:** Dulce

***Personajes:** Edward & Bella.

*** Palabras: **4946

**Os participante en el concurso del grupo FFDA de los 10.000 miembros**

*** Link de grupo donde encontrara a partir de mañana el Link del blog donde serán las votaciones:**

** www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**

* * *

_**Capítulo beteadopor Manue Peralta, Betas FFAD;**_

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**EPov**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tengo treinta años, hijo mayor de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, amigo desde la infancia de Emmett McCarthy y Jasper Hale. Éste último es mi cuñado por parte de mi hermana menor Alice.

Soy un empresario multimillonario, dueño de la empresa Cullen Import, heredada de mi abuelo paterno Anthony Cullen.

Casado desde hace más de siete años con una hermosa mujer, el amor de mi juventud. Ella es morena, cabello color caoba, el cual le cae en suaves ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Voluptuosos labios rojos, mejillas sonrojadas y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Nuestra relación comenzó nueve años atrás, aproximadamente, cuando ella apenas y cumplía sus dieciocho años y recién entraba a la universidad junto a mi hermana.

Sí, me enamoré perdidamente de la mejor amiga de mi hermanita.

Nos casamos dos años más tarde, soñando que nuestro amor sería para toda la vida. Pero qué equivocados estábamos. Desde hace más de un año nuestro matrimonio es un completo desastre. Aún no sé por qué seguíamos juntos; ¿será por mera costumbre? Aunque, a pesar de ello, nunca engañaría a mi esposa. Hice unos votos y los pienso cumplir hasta mi muerte.

El coche se detuvo frente a mi mansión pasadas las once de la noche.

A primera hora, al día siguiente, tengo una reunión de negocios muy importante, por lo que todo debía quedar listo y ordenado con anterioridad.

Cruzo el vestíbulo en silencio, sin hacer el más ínfimo sonido. Eso era lo bueno de conocer cada rincón de tu hogar, puedes caminar con tranquilidad en la oscuridad.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos.

Atravieso el pasillo, quitándome la corbata y desabrochando mi camisa.

Entro a mi habitación.

Encuentro a mi esposa profundamente dormida acurrucada en nuestra cama.

Camino por la habitación sin llegar a despertarla, dejé el maletín sobre el sofá.

Me quito la ropa y entro al cuarto de baño. Me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de mis caderas y otra en mis manos secando mi cabello.

Ambas las dejo sobre el brazo del sofá.

Levanto el cobertor y entro a la cama, rodeo su cintura con mi brazo y la atraigo hacia mí pecho, antes de comenzar a repartir besos en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

En el día, nos ignoramos, pero en las noches…

Reparto besos desde debajo de su oreja hasta sus labios. La beso intensamente, ubicando mi cuerpo encima del suyo. Sus muslos abiertos acunan mi cuerpo. Mis labios se separaran de los suyos. Dejo besos de mariposa en su tersa piel. Desciendo hasta sus pechos. Luego de darles unos pequeños lengüetazo a sus pezones, me los introduzco a la boca, succionando, mordisqueando, degustando.

Sus gemidos y jadeos llenan la habitación.

—Edward —jadeó cuando succiono con fuerza su pezón izquierdo.

Me deleito con ese maravilloso sonido.

Mis caderas responden por sí solas, meciéndose, al igual que las de ellas. Nuestros sexos se rozan, arrancándonos un pequeño grito de placer a ambos por la deliciosa fricción creada.

Siempre la sentía tan húmeda y resbaladiza, preparada solo para mí.

Mis labios se devuelven hacia los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso profundo.

Con mi mano izquierda, ubico la cabeza de mi miembro en su entrada y, con un movimiento de caderas, me entierro hasta la empuñadora en su interior, arrancándonos un fuerte quejido a ambos.

—Edward. —su cuerpo se arqueó, ofreciéndome sus pechos.

Dirijo mis labios hacia su cuello, mordisqueando y besando todo a mi paso.

Mis manos, avariciosas, recorren hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, venerando a mi diosa.

—Oh, Edward —gimoteó nuevamente, pasando sus delicadas manos por mis hombros, mi espalda, llegando a mi trasero, donde dio un pequeño apretón, sacándome un pequeño gruñido al sentir su movimiento. Me impulsó hacia ella, mostrando con ese gesto que la penetrara con más fuerza. Se lo concedí de inmediato.

Sus esbeltas piernas no tardaron en rodear mi cintura e hincar sus talones en mis muslos.

—Oh Dios, te sientes tan bien —exclamó jadeando.

Sus paredes vaginales aprisionan mi miembro, causándome dolor. Una presión tan deliciosa.

—Estrecha y húmeda. Solo para mí.

—Para ti, solo para ti. —jadea antes de morder mi hombro.

Mis manos acarician su pierna derecha, desde la rodilla hasta el muslo.

Comencé a embestirla con más rapidez.

Se sentía tan malditamente bien.

—Más rápido, Edward, por favor —suplicó elevando sus caderas y saliendo a mi encuentro.

Comencé a moverme a un ritmo frenético. Entrando y saliendo.

Recargué mi frente en la suya.

Ella colocó una de sus manos en mí nuca.

Mis manos abandonaron su cuerpo y las anclé en la cabecera de la cama. Así podía impulsarme con más rapidez.

Sentí cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de mi miembro, y cómo este se tensaba y se endurecía dentro de ella.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ella explotó, clavándome las uñas en mi espalda. Aunque no sentí dolor en ese momento, más bien plenitud.

— ¡Edward! —vociferó estremeciéndose.

La seguí segundos más tarde luego de otra poderosa embestida.

Gruñí derramándome en su interior.

Me dejé caer sobre ella, sin dejarla sentir un solo gramo de mi peso. Éste lo apoyé en mis codos.

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, besando todo lo que tenía a mí alcance mientras mi respiración y la suya se normalizaban.

Luego de un par de minutos y unas cuantas caricias para nada sensuales, me deslicé fuera de ella.

Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

Me volteo hacia mi lado de cama y miro fijamente las vigas del techo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí su respiración acompasada.

Volteo a verla. Es tan hermosa.

Con mis nudillos, le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

—Te amo —susurro besando sus labios. Un pequeño roce.

Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

Mi rostro lo oculto en la base de su cuello y me permito envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

El sonido del despertador me extrajo de un profundo sueño.

Abro mis ojos y me topo con aquellos orbes de color chocolate que tanto llegué amar. Los mismos que antes reflejaban calidez y amor, ahora eran fríos y sin sentimientos.

Sin decir una palabra nos levantamos de la cama al mismo tiempo, volviendo a la rutina.

Entro a nuestro cuarto de baño con ella siguiéndome muy de cerca.

Me acerco a mi lavamanos, del cajón tomo mi cuchilla de afeitar y la espuma, el cepillo de dientes y la pasta.

Mientras estoy en ello, el agua comienza a caer en la ducha, una pequeña capa de vapor comienza a formarse.

Mis oídos captaron un pequeño suspiro de su parte.

Termino de cepillarme los dientes y comienzo a afeitarme, hasta dejarlo como lo deseada. Culminé en el mismo momento que ella acababa su baño.

Observo su brazo salir de la mampara y tomar su bata de baño. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un par de segundos a través del espejo. Verde esmeralda contra chocolate.

Baja la mirada antes de salir de la ducha, dirigiéndose a su lavado.

Le doy la espalda y entro a la ducha. Salgo un par de minutos después, con una toalla alrededor de mis caderas y una toalla en la mano, la que utilizo para secarme el cabello.

Como siempre, ya no se encuentra en el cuarto de baño. La encuentro en nuestra habitación, vistiéndose.

Me deleito ante la vista. Se colocaba unas medias de seda que le llegan a medio muslo, las cuales se sujetan por una liga. Sus bragas son diminutas, de color azul, mi color favorito sobre su piel de alabastro. El brasier hace juego con la tanga.

Levanta la mirada y me observa.

Pero como siempre, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Entro a nuestro armario y tomo un traje gris con corbata a juego y una camisa blanca, zapatos de vestir negros.

Me visto bajo su atenta mirada.

Coloco mi _Rolex_ de oro, con las iníciales de mi nombre escrito en él, en mi mano izquierda. Un regalo de ella en uno de nuestros aniversarios.

La veo entrar de nuevo a nuestro cuarto de baño. La sigo segundos después. Entretanto ella se maquilla, tomo mi colonia, un regalo de mi pequeña hermana Alice traído de alguna parte de Milán, y me rocío.

Ambos termínanos de arreglarnos a la misma vez.

Le indico que salga ella primero.

Inclina la cabeza y obedece.

Cruza la habitación y toma su maletín y el mío del sofá de cuero negro ubicado cerca de la ventana, la cual es del tamaño de la pared. Toda la parte posterior de nuestra casa es de cristal, como ella lo deseaba.

Adquirí esta casa por ella y porque deseaba, en aquel momento, complacerla en todo. Permití que ella hiciera la decoración de cada rincón a su gusto.

Nuestra habitación está tapizada de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que la gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubre el suelo. Nuestra cama encaja perfectamente con la escena, el cobertor es dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. La cabecera de la cama es de color negro, hecha de hierro forjado y con un intricado diseño.

Se acercó a mí con paso seguro, tendiéndome mi maletín. Lo tomo, rozando su mano. Un pequeño roce que hace que la acostumbrada electricidad nos recorra el cuerpo entero.

Me entrecierra los ojos.

Me encojo de hombros.

Sale primero de nuestra habitación; la sigo un par de segundos después.

Bajo las escaleras detrás de ella.

Ambos nos dirigimos al comedor. Una vez allí, nos encontramos con nuestra pequeña bebé. Elizabeth, una preciosa niña de dos años de edad, de rizos color cobre, ojos color chocolate como su madre y mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella se encuentra sentada en su silla de comer, mientras Angie, su niñera, le da el desayuno.

—Hola, mi amor. —la saluda dándole un beso en su cabeza.

—Mami. —nuestra pequeña le regala una inmensa sonrisa mostrando sus escasos dientes.

Me acerco a ella y la saco de su silla alzándola en el aire, ocasionando su hermosa y musical risa.

—Papi —chilló con una sonrisa.

—Hola, mi cielo. —la saludo besando sus regordetas mejillas.

—Buenos días, Angie. —la escucho hablar.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen, señor Cullen.

—Buenos días, Ángela. —saludo, devolviendo la niña a la silla para que termine su desayuno.

Me siento en la cabecera de la mesa, ella se ubica a mi izquierda y la silla de nuestra hija frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

—Buenos días, señores Cullen. —nos saluda la señora Cope al entrar al comedor trayendo la jarra de zumo de naranja en una bandeja de plata.

—Buenos días, señora Cope. —correspondemos a la vez.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos habla, comemos en un absoluto silencio, roto únicamente por los balbuceos de nuestra hija.

— ¿El bolso de Lizzy está listo, Angie? —le pregunta a nuestra niñera.

Arqueo una ceja en su dirección.

Me ignora por completo.

—Sí, señora, Sam ya lo llevó al coche junto con la sillita.

— ¿Piensas llevártela? —le cuestiono dejando sobre la mesa la prensa que segundos atrás leía.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no con mi hija. —fue su repuesta mordaz.

Se levanta de la mesa, con el maletín en su mano izquierda, y toma a la niña en sus brazos, desapareciendo del comedor en cuestión de segundos.

Suspiro resignadamente.

Me levanto de la silla, tomo mi maletín del suelo y me encamino hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Las encuentro esperándome cerca del umbral de la puerta.

—Papi —grita nuestra hija.

Ella no me dirige ni una mirada.

Me acerqué a ellas después de entregarle mi maletín a Seth, mi chofer.

—Princesa —susurro tomándola de sus brazos.

—Adiós, papi —exclama besando mis mejillas.

Sonreí torcidamente acariciando sus regordetas mejillas.

—Cuídate, princesa —le pido besando su respingona nariz—. Y… cuida a tu mami —le susurro en su oído.

La veo asentir con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Me tengo que ir —asevera, antes de quitarme a la niña de mis brazos.

La dejo ir. No quiero formar una escena delante de nuestra hija.

Las observo subirse al coche.

Me subo al mío y Seth no duda en poner el coche en movimiento, siguiendo el coche que Sam conduce, en donde viajan mi esposa y mi hija.

No sé si ella se dirige a su oficina, pero si es así, su coche se desviará dentro de unos cinco kilómetros a la derecha, mientras que el mío seguirá en línea recta.

Abro mi maletín y saco los documentos para darle una última revisada_._

Mi BlackBerry suena.

Es mi secretaria Jessica.

—Edward Cullen —contesto sin apartar los ojos de los documentos.

—_Señor Cullen, los señores Vulturi acaban de llegar. ¿Los hago pasar a la sala de jun…?_ —no terminé de escuchar la pregunta. Me quedé en estado de shock al ver el horror que se desarrollaba en ese mismo instante delante de mí.

El auto donde viajaba mi esposa y mi hija iba patinando justo en medio de la carretera, las llantas rechinaban.

Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos al ver un coche de color rojo dirigirse hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

El coche donde viajo frena en el mismo momento que el coche rojo impactaba contra mi Mercedes Benz, haciendo que este diera vueltas y vueltas, dejando partes esparcidas por todos lados, antes de caer por el precipicio.

_Ellas no_, grito en mi mente.

_Por favor, Dios, llévame a mí_, pensé abriendo la puerta y saltando fuera.

— ¡Bella! —grito mientras corro hacia ellas.

Mis oídos captaron toda la conmoción, los gritos de la gente. Las exclamaciones de asombro y miedo.

Inhalé una buena cantidad de humo al pasar al lado del coche rojo. El humo salía del capó, aunque éste se hallaba destrozado, creando una columna que se extendía hacia el cielo.

El camino me pareció eterno, pero llegué al borde.

— ¡No! —grito al ver el coche en llamas.

Comienzo a bajar por el borde.

Necesito llegar hasta ellas.

Esto solo debe tratarse de una maldita pesadilla.

Me caigo unas cuantas veces, una rama me corta la mejilla. Pero ignoro todo lo que me está sucediendo. Solo deseo llegar hasta ellas.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, logro llegar hasta el coche en llamas, sin embargo, no puedo acercarme, ya que estalla lanzándome varios metros lejos.

Pierdo el conocimiento por un par de minutos.

Despierto desorientado, me siento con dificultad, el aire que inhalo está contaminado por el humo. Me duelen las costillas y la cabeza. Pero eso no me iba a detener.

Comienzo arrastrarme hacia el coche. No obstante, no quedaba nada de él, las llamas, consumían todo con mucha rapidez.

— ¡Bella! —vocifero desgarrándome la garganta—. Amor, respóndeme —clamo casi sin voz.

Las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas.

Hacía más de dos años que no la llamo _amor_ en voz alta, únicamente lo susurraba cuando ella dormía.

A pesar de todas nuestras discusiones, de nuestros conflictos, en ningún momento la había dejado de amar. La amo más que el primer día.

Caí de rodillas, muy cerca de las llamas.

Los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo.

Por un momento creo escuchar un débil llanto. Me trago mis sollozos y presto más atención. Pero no se escucha nada.

Maldigo todos los momentos en los que no le dije que la amaba, que ella era lo más importante de mi vida. Que la adoro más que a mi vida.

Me estoy colocando de pie con dificultad y vuelvo a escuchar el débil llanto.

Mis sentidos se ponen en alerta de inmediato, apenas soy consciente que ya los bomberos llegaron y se preparan para bajar.

— ¡Elizabeth! —bramo desesperado, rodeando el coche.

No oigo nada.

— ¡Lizzy, bebé, es papá! —llamo nuevamente.

Escucho un pequeño quejido.

— ¡Bella! —grito mirando a todas partes.

—Edward. —escucho a mi Bella muy cerca de mí, justo a mi derecha.

Me conduzco allí.

Las encuentro a unos diez metros de distancia de donde me encontraba entre unos matorrales. El cuerpo de mi Bella cubría el de Lizzy, sus muslos estaban cubiertos de sangre, y comenzaba a formarse un charco debajo de ella.

Me apresuro hacia ellas, cubriendo la distancia que nos separa en zancadas.

Con delicadeza quito el cuerpo golpeando de mi Bella de encima del de nuestra hija, acunándola con ternura entre mis brazos.

Nuestra bebé no duda en sentarse a nuestro lado. La observo y no tiene ni un pequeño rasguño. Nada.

— ¡Estamos aquí! —le grito a los paramédicos—. ¿Te duele algo, chiquita?

Ella niega con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de su madre.

—Yo la cubrí. —escucho el susurro tembloroso de mi Bella.

Bajo la mirada a ella, beso el tope de su cabeza.

—Shhh tranquila, estarás bien. —la tranquilizo, acariciando su mejilla mallugada.

Su cuerpo se sacude por los sollozos.

—El bebé, Edward —exclama en medio de un sollozo, ocultando su rostro en la base de mi cuello—. Se ha ido.

Mi cuerpo se tensa.

Mis brazos se apretaron con suavidad en torno a ella.

—Se ha ido —repitió en un susurro estrangulado—. No lo pude proteger, Edward.

—Señor Cullen, llegamos. —escucho la voz de Seth—. Señor Cullen, señor Cullen.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con el rostro angustiado de mi chofer. Miro a mí alrededor y estamos rodeados de gigantescos edificios.

El coche estaba estacionado frente a Cullen Import.

Me doy de cuenta que me encuentro cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor y mi respiración es agitada.

Me paso las manos por el rostro, luego por mi cabello.

—Seth… —mi voz salió temblorosa—, el coche de mi esposa, ¿cómo lo viste?

Frunció el ceño por unos segundos.

—Bien, señor. Se desviaron donde siempre y todo iba perfecto.

Suelto un suspiro tembloroso.

—Vamos a la oficina de mi esposa —le indico apartando los documentos de mi regazo.

Todo fue un sueño. Un maldito sueño.

No supe en qué momento en específico me quedé dormido.

Tomo mi BlackBerry y marco el número de mi secretaria.

—_Oficina del señor Cullen_.

—Cancela todo mis pendientes para hoy.

—_Señor Cullen, los señores Vulturi acaban de llegar_.

—Cancela los pendientes de hoy y de toda la semana. De hecho, te avisaré cuándo regresaré a la oficina.

—_Entendido, señor Cullen_.

—Detén el coche —le ordené al pasar frente a una tienda.

Se me había ocurrido una idea.

Todo esto debía terminar, nuestro matrimonio no podía continuar así, porque ¿y si nos quedara poco tiempo? ¿Si mañana acaban nuestros días?

Antes de bajar del coche, hago dos llamada. En menos de cinco minutos todo está preparado.

Entro a la tienda y compro lo que necesito. Con mi adquisición, entro al coche bajo la confusa mirada de mi chofer.

Asiento en su dirección.

En unos segundos el coche está nuevamente en el tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Nos lleva solo un par de minutos llegar a nuestro destino. Seth me ayuda a bajar las cosas de coche.

Entramos al edificio.

El encargado nos recibe.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen, es un placer para nosotros tenerlo aquí. Solo tiene que pedir lo que necesite.

Asiento a todo lo que habla, sin prestarle atención en absoluto.

Entramos al ascensor directo a la azotea donde ya están instalando todo el equipo que necesitaba.

Me quito el saco, desabrocho los botones en los puños de la camina, enrollo las mangas hasta mis codos y comienzo con mi parte del plan.

Termino lleno de pintura, en los brazos, la ropa, mi rostro. Pero nada de eso importa.

Sonrío al ver mi obra. Quedó exactamente como esperaba.

Tomo mi BlackBerry, ignorando el hecho de que quedaría lleno de pintura, y hago mi siguiente movimiento.

—_Oficina de la señora Cullen, ¿en qué puedo servirle? _

— ¿Dónde está mi hija?

— _¿S-Señor Cullen?_

— ¿Mi hija?

—_En la oficina de la señora Cullen, señor, con Claire. La señora Cullen se encuentra en una junta de último minuto._

—Dentro de cinco minutos Seth, mi chofer, pasará buscando a la niña. La quiero en recepción para entonces.

—_Señor Cullen, la señora Cullen…_

—Cinco minutos. Ni una palabra a mi esposa.

—_S-Sí, señor_.

Miro en dirección a Seth y lo veo asentir.

Mientras estuvimos dentro del ascensor ninguno de los dos habló.

Sé que está impresionado con esto, puesto que no es propio de mí.

A los cinco minutos, el coche se detiene frente al edificio de Cullen Ing., empresa que maneja mi esposa.

Emily, su secretaria, nos esperaba frente a las puertas de entrada con mi hija en brazos, mirando ansiosa a todas partes.

El coche se detiene y ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Asiento en dirección a Seth a través del espejo retrovisor. Se baja y se apresura en tomar a mi hija. Abre la puerta trasera, mete primero el bolso, dejándolo a mi lado, y luego me pasa a mi hija.

—Papi.

—Hola, mi cielo. ¿Quieres acompañarme a darle una sorpresa a mami?

—Sí—me respondió muy entusiasmada.

Beso su respingona nariz.

Se recostó sobre mi pecho e introdujo su dedo pulgar en su boca.

El coche se introduce en el tráfico de la ciudad. Dobla la esquina a la derecha, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio en la calle siguiente.

Me bajo con mi hija en brazos, cuando el coche se detuvo frente al edificio.

Esta vez nadie se apresuró a recibirnos.

Entramos al ascensor y subimos a la azotea.

—Todo preparado, señor —informó uno de los encargados.

—Gracias. —le estreché la mano.

—Papi —chilló mi princesa, removiéndose en mis brazos.

Había divisado los botes de pintura.

—Yo _quiedo_, papi —pidió mostrando sus manos.

Sonreí y me acerqué a la pintura roja. Sus pequeñas manitos se sumergieron en ella. Sonreí abiertamente al escuchar su melodiosa risa.

—Cuando desee, señor —comunicó el chico que terminaba de arreglar el micrófono.

Asiento en su dirección.

Saco mi BlackBerry del bolsillo de mis pantalones y marco su número.

—Estoy ocupada —reprocha nada más contestar la llamada.

—Mira por la ventana —le indico sonriendo.

—Edward, estoy en una junta importante.

— ¿Podrías mirar por la ventana, por favor, Bella?

Escucho su suspiro de resignación a través del móvil.

—Dime, ¿para qué quieres que mire por la venta…?

Nuestra hija la saludó con la mano en cuanto ella aparece.

—Mami —exclama muy emocionada.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo allí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Perdóname, Bella.

Puedo ver que en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca, ella cerró los ojos y colocó una mano de soporte en el vidrio.

—E-Edward, por favor no hagas esto.

—Perdóname por dejarte de lado. Perdóname por no decir todos los días cuánto te amo —prosigo.

En el momento justo comienza a sonar la música.

Sin cortar la llamada, le doy el móvil mi pequeña.

Respiro profundo y me acerco al micrófono.

_Perdóname todo si es que te ofendí_

_Perdóname todo si es que te fallé_

_Es que no contaba con tu corazón_

_Andaba de prisa y no pensaba en ti_

_Cuando está tan cerca la felicidad, los ojos del alma no saben mirar_

_Y a veces de pronto vemos escapar, aquello que siempre debimos amar._

Veo cómo se lleva sus delicadas manos a la boca, cuando las cuerdas fueron cortadas y la pancarta cayó mostrando su contenido.

**Te amo, Bella.**

**Perdóname.**

Continué cantando…

_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora_

_Si no estás aquí me mata la demora_

_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón_

_Si tu me perdonas yo no voy a irme_

—Edward. —escucho su voz temblorosa a través del móvil.

_Voy a darte todo_

_Voy a decidirme_

_No me dejes en la sobra ya, retorna_

_Yo preciso amarte_

_Perdóname hoy_

Puedo apreciar su exclamación de asombro en el momento que entran a la sala de juntas los siete ramos de sus flores favoritas. Cada uno de ellos representando un año de nuestro matrimonio. Rosas rojas, blancas, rosadas, azul, amarillas, naranjas, violetas. Los Tulipanes rosas, que representan a nuestra hija.

_Si tú no regresas yo no tengo juicio_

_El tiempo contigo no se me olvidó_

_Es que no comprendes que te necesito_

_Te llevo en mi sangre siempre como un vicio_

—Yo también te necesito, Edward. Estás dentro de mi piel —solloza por el móvil.

_Si tú no regresas no hay felicidad_

_Solo la tristeza en mí se quedará_

_Esta vida mía no da para más_

_Si no me iluminas con tu libertad_

—Yo también te amo —declaró con voz ronca por el llanto.

Mi corazón de hinchó de felicidad.

_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora_

_Si no estás aquí me mata la demora_

_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón_

_Si tu me perdonas yo no voy a irme_

_Voy a darte todo_

_Voy a decidirme_

_No me dejes en la sombra ya retorna_

_Yo preciso amarte…._

—No quiero dejarte —exclamo con voz firme.

_Nada mejor que tenerte cerca_

_No hay alegría que me convenza_

_Teniendo tu amor ya no habrá frontera_

_Tengo que encontrarte hoy_

—Estás instalado en mi corazón.

_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora_

_Si no estás aquí me mata la demora_

_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón_

_Si tu me perdonas yo no voy a irme_

_Voy a darte todo_

_Voy a decidirme_

_No me dejes en la sobra ya, retorna_

_Yo preciso amarte_

_Perdóname hoy_

_Perdóname hoy_

Termino la canción en el momento que la veo desaparecer a pasos apresurados.

Doy media vuelta y corro escaleras abajo.

Mi ansiedad había alcanzado niveles insospechados, por lo que no soportaría estar encerrado en las cuatro paredes del ascensor.

La risa de campanilla de mi pequeña me acompañó en todo el trayecto.

Salgo del edificio jadeando por aire. He bajado veinticinco pisos corriendo. En ese momento la veo salir por la puerta trasera de Cullen Ing. con los zapatos de tacón en sus manos. Su pecho bajaba y subía de forma rápida.

Le sonrío con su sonrisa torcida.

Me apresuro a su encuentro.

Mientras bajo las escaleras ella cruza la calle con prontitud y se lanza a mis brazos en cuanto nos separan un par de centímetros.

Mi brazo derecho lo envuelvo alrededor de su cintura. Apretándola contra mí pecho, entierro mi rostro en la base de su cuello.

Entierro mi rostro en la base de su cuello e inhalo su delicioso aroma de fresas y fresias.

—Edward —jadea con voz llorosa.

La aprieto más contra mí.

Dejo un suave beso en su cuello, antes de separarnos un par de centímetros.

Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla.

—Perdóname, Bella, perdóname, por favor —le suplico desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Shhhh… —susurra colocando sus dedos con suavidad sobre mis labios—. Eso es el pasado. Dejémoslo atrás. Ahora solo importa el futuro de nosotros cuatro.

_Un momento_, pensé frunciendo el ceño, _¿dijo nosotros cuatro?_

La miro intensamente.

Me regala una enorme sonrisa.

Toma mi mano y la lleva hasta su vientre.

Trago grueso.

Asintió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

— ¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños? —pregunta con suavidad.

Asiento lentamente con una sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

—Tengo once semanas de embarazo.

— ¿E-Enserio? —tartamudeo acariciando su vientre por encima de la tela de su camisa de seda.

—Sí.

—Oh, Bella —exclamo inclinándome hacia ella. Mis labios buscando a los suyos.

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

Muevo mi mano de su vientre hasta su nuca, sosteniéndola. Mi lengua acaricia su labio inferior, pidiendo acceso a su boca.

Ella no tarda en concedérmelo.

Mi lengua comienza a recorrer hasta el último rincón, acariciando su lengua en el proceso.

Siento sus manos arrullar mis hombros, luego a sus dedos introducirse en mi cabello, retorciéndolo.

El placer fluye por mis venas como lava ardiente, concentrándose en mi ingle. Así que tengo una erección que me causa dolor.

Segundos, minutos, qué se yo. La risa de campanilla de nuestra princesa nos hace separarnos. Antes de retirarme por completo de sus labios, la beso castamente, una, dos, tres veces.

—Te amo —susurra sobre sus labios—. Te amo —repite jadeando.

—Mami —chilló nuestra princesa llamando su atención.

—Hola, bebé —contesta tomándola en sus brazos.

Al separarme de ella me doy cuenta que casi todo en personal de Cullen Ing. y el de CO & EG nos observan.

— ¿A casa, señor Cullen? —pregunta Seth acercándose a nosotros con una tímida sonrisa.

Volteo a ver a mi esposa y a mi hija.

Ellas asienten sonrientes.

—A casa Seth —confirmo inclinándome para tomar los tacones de mi Bella del lugar donde los había dejado caer.

—Señora Cullen. —la llama Emily al otro lado de la calle mostrando el BlackBerry de mi esposa y su maletín.

—Yo me encargo, señora Cullen. —Seth abrió la puerta trasera del coche.

Tomo ligeramente el codo de mi Bella y la guío.

Subo al coche segundos después que ellas.

Seth se apresura a tomar las cosas de mi esposa. Sube al coche y las deja en el asiento delantero encima del mío.

Las rodeo con mis brazos, ella se acurrucan contra mi pecho.

Así, los cuatros juntos comenzamos una nueva vida.

Los meses que siguieron, nuestro matrimonio volvió a ser el mismo de antes. De nuevo éramos una familia feliz.

El embarazo le sentó de maravilla a mi Bella, la hizo ser más hermosa, más perfecta.

Nuestro pequeño Anthony Thomas Cullen Swan nació la madrugada del trece de junio del dos mil trece a las cinco con cincuenta de la mañana. Un hermoso niño de cabello color caoba, como su madre, y de una penetrante mirada color verde esmeralda.

Estaba completamente seguro que nada ni nadie me iba a separar de mi familia.

Ni siquiera la muerte.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y si me creen merecedora d su voto les estaré eternamente agradecidas. **


End file.
